


Accident

by j_f_david



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_f_david/pseuds/j_f_david
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This No.6 story is inspired by this art piece: http://nadzo3.tumblr.com/post/9617106264/splash and tries to dig into Shion and Nezumi's relationship's dynamics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nadzo3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nadzo3).



When Shion woke up in the morning, Nezumi was already gone. It was always like this, even though they went to bed together, the mornings were always lonely.

He put on his clothes, exchanged a few kind words with the mice, and left their home to go to work to Inukashi's. The dogs were as friendly and playful as always, so when his employer didn't look, Shion played with the puppies. He chased them around, then the dogs chased him, and they ended up tired and panting. When Inukashi noticed the commotion, he snarled at Shion and scolded him, but when the white haired boy went back to wash the dogs, he smiled a bit, because it was nice to see his dogs having fun with that airhead Nezumi brought with himself.

It was a large blond dog's turn, but it was still hyped about the game that ended only seconds ago, it started jumping in the water, splashing Shion, making all of his clothes wet.

'Ahh, what a waste!' Sighed Shion, and heard Inukashi laughing at him. 'It's not funny, I don't have many clothes here, and Nezumi will scold me.'

'You brought it on yourself, Shion. But you're lucky, the sun is still warm, it'll dry your clothes soon. Hurry, lay out your shirt and pants. Though I don't want people to see you naked in my yard, so I'll lend you a pair of pants until yours dry.'

'Okay, thank you.' Shion started undressing.

'But you have to work twice as hard now.' The long haired boy knit his eyebrows and Shion nodded.

He changed into the borrowed pants, but his mood was slightly ruined by this accident.

He was afraid of what Nezumi will think if he hears about what happened – and he will hear it, thanks to his boss. Maybe Nezumi was right, and he was just an airhead. He didn't think having fun occasionally is a wrong thing, but wasting time and money because of it in his situation is in fact, stupid.

Shion sulked a bit more until it was the end of work for the day. Then he changed back to his own pants, and he was about to put on his shirt, when a little mouse ran up on his leg and Nezumi's voice had a quite negative sound behind him.

'Why are you shirtless?'

'Hey, Nezumi!' Shion turned and waved with the shirt in his hand. 'You won't believe what happened, one of the dogs…'

'Put on your shirt!' The other commanded him cutting in.

'Yeah, sure…' Shion did as he was told.

'Hurry up with the buttoning. Then come quickly, we're leaving.'

'Huh?' Shion blinked blankly and didn't understand why Nezumi was so impatient today.

'Hello, you damn rat!' Inukashi appeared in the entrance. 'I see you worry about your little partner stripping in my backyard.' He laughed and Nezumi looked at him like he wanted to snap his neck.

'We're leaving.' He grabbed Shion's hand and pulled him after himself.

'Hey, Nezumi!' Shion tried to pull his hand back, but couldn't. 'Sorry, Inukashi, see you tomorrow!' He waved with a huge smile at the tanned boy who smiled back at him. 'What's going on, Nezumi?' They were almost at their house, and Nezumi still didn't speak to him and was still pulling him.

'Who told you to strip?' Nezumi kicked the door in and pushed Shion inside.

'All my clothes got wet because of a dog, so I had to take them off.'

'You took off all your clothes?' Nezumi's eyes widened.

'Yes, and Inukashi gave me a pair of pants to change into.'

'So you were working shirtless almost all day?'

'Yes, but it wasn't cold, so it's okay.'

Nezumi hid his face in his hands and felt like yelling at that stupid airhead. Why does he have to be this clueless? Why is he still so naïve?

'Shion. You can't take off any piece of cloth outside of here, okay?'

'Wha…? Why?'

'For example, because of this.' Nezumi grabbed Shion's hand and pulled him closer, touching the scar on his face with his thumb.

'Oh!' Shion felt ashamed and pulled away. 'I see. I understand now, I'm sorry, it won't happen again.' Nezumi felt his heart breaking, and it made him so angry. Stupid Shion with his stupid effect on him. How can one person have such a huge impact on him?! And it's an airhead like that stupid Shion!

'Damn it! It's okay. But you still shouldn't do it. Also, I just don't want others to see you naked.'

'Why?' Shion tilted his head and looked at Nezumi innocently. Something broke in Nezumi.

'Because I said so. I want to be the only one to see you naked. Airhead.' Now he felt embarrassed and left Shion standing in front of the door while he disappeared between the bookshelves. He took a rather thick book and hit himself in the head a few times but it didn't help.

He was just done. He was so done with Shion, for a second he thought about not caring about anything at all anymore and like just sleep forever.

'Nezumi?' Shion's head popped out of behind a pail of books. 'Are you okay? I'm sorry. I think I understand. You felt territorial, right? When I think about how I love you and if I'd learn that someone else saw you naked, I'd be upset too.'

'How can you be so obvious?! Don't you hear yourself talking?'

'But… I was just honest.'

'You never learn. You'll be eaten alive here.' Nezumi massaged his bridge with two fingers. He felt a mild headache coming soon.

Shion hung his head. He ran out of ideas of how he could please Nezumi. He didn't understand why was it so bad of him to tell Nezumi how he felt. Whenever he told him, Nezumi seemed disappointed and he never told it back. Maybe Nezumi was right, and he was just a huge disappointment, never able to learn to survive. He turned around and Nezumi only heard the front door opening and closing.


	2. Chapter 2

Shion wandered around aimlessly, trying to make himself more acceptable for Nezumi. Maybe if he forced himself to give up on fun things. And he could even train himself, so Nezumi wouldn't have to look after him all the time.

He loved Nezumi, so he didn't want to lose him, so he mustn't annoy him – this was Shion's logic.

By the time he made his decision, he ended up in an area of the West Block that he was unfamiliar with. He looked around, but all the streets looked the same, and it was late in the evening, so he couldn't see much anyway.

He tried to ask for instructions, but everyone turned away as he spoke to them. Now a bad feeling took over him: he's lost and he's vulnerable.

He walked around more, for what seemed like hours, until he got exhausted. Because nothing bad had happened to him yet, and he felt very tired, Shion let his guard down and decided to find shelter under a bush and sleep there until morning comes, when his chances to find the way back home increase. With some dried leaves he created a small nest and made himself as comfortable as he could – which wasn't too good. He threw himself around for a while, but eventually he slipped into a disturbed dream.

He was walking on the streets of the West Block; he saw the usual shops they always go to with Nezumi. Everything looked so calm, the people were smiling, and in his dream, the environment appeared much friendlier than in reality. Everyone greets him with huge smiles, it's so nice, almost hurt that somehow Shion knew, it's not real. Suddenly mice appeared at his legs and squeaked noisily. They were running back and forth, trying to catch Shion's attention. In the end, they were successful, and Shion crouched down.

'Hey, little guys, what's up?'

The mice lined up and it seemed like they really want to tell something to Shion, but they couldn't, so they just stood there, in front of him. Then a pair of boots appeared behind them. Shion looked up and though at first the sun blinded him, soon he recognized Nezumi. He stood up and smiled at him.

'Nezumi, look, it's such a nice day!'

But Nezumi didn't answer. Ha was just standing there, looking blankly at the direction of Shion, but not exactly at him. It gave chills to Shion.

'What's wrong? Did something bad happen?'

There was no answer. Now Shion was scared, his survival instinct told him to run, but he didn't want to leave Nezumi. Desperately he shook the other's shoulders, begged him to give any response, but it was useless. Shion was on the verge of crying, and the dream upset him so much, he awakened with a muffled scream.

As he tried to remember where he was, he noticed something weird on the ground just next to him. It was a line of mice. Shion couldn't believe his eyes, and he started to panic. He sat up and was about to jump up and run, when someone stopped next to him. He saw a pair of boots. In fear, he looked up to see Nezumi looking down at him.

He must had have a pathetic look on his face, because Nezumi's frown eyebrows smoothened and the angry look on his face disappeared, and a worried one took its place.

'What on earth are you doing here, lying under a bush?'

Shion felt relief, as he heard Nezumi speaking.

'I got lost and I got tired.' He stood up, dusting his coat.

'You stupid boy, making me worry about you.'

'I'm sorry…' Started apologizing Shion, but Nezumi wasn't done.

'I thought you left me and went back to your mother or something stupid, like you want to prove that you're not that stupid as you really are.' Nezumi shook his head, and he looked nervous and relieved at the same time. 'Don't ever do this to me again, okay, Shion? You hear me? Never!'

'Nezumi… I'm so sorry I made you worried, I missed you so much, but even though I want to rely on you, I don't want to be a bother to you, so…'

'You really are an airhead, your majesty.' Nezumi cut in. 'I already accepted my fate that you will bother me for the rest of my life. Don't make me change my mind.' Shion's eyes brightened up and he lost the fight to the urge to hug Nezumi, who at first tried to take a step back, but then he returned the hug, even patting Shion's head.

'Thank you, and I swear I'll work harder to earn money and I'm going to learn to be more mature!' Announced Shion.

'More mature? Impossible. If you'd act like a responsible person and would make serious decisions on your own, I'd start to worry again, it'd be so out of character for you.'

'Oh, come on, even I could grow up a little.'

'Impossible.'

Bickering, they started to walk home, holding hands, Nezumi leading Shion. They annoyed each other quite much, but at the bottom of their hearts, they realized, they wouldn't change a thing in the other.

If Shion knew what went through Nezumi's head while he was searching for him, he'd laugh at the other. Nezumi was just as much about to cry as Shion, when he couldn't find the white haired boy. He threatened to attack people on his way, when everyone he asked turned away. Then finally a woman told him that he saw a homeless-looking person sleeping under a bush. To the news, Nezumi sent the mice to check it, and when they reported that it's Shion, he ran. He'd kill anyone if they told Shion that he was running, but truly, he was. When he finally got a look on the other, he practically felt a huge weight lifting from his heart. For a few minutes, he just stood on the other side of the street, looking at Shion, trying to calm his soul. He's rational, he thinks not feels, he has to cling to his common sense. Then he stepped next to Shion.


End file.
